The present invention relates to a particles-supplying method and apparatus as well as a control method for flowing solid-state substances to supply particles into a container, and, more specifically, relates to a particles-supplying apparatus, in which particles such as toner particles for developing electro-photographic images, developing agents for photo-sensitive materials, cosmetic powder, pharmaceutical powder, powdery food, powdery mineral, etc., are conveyed from a supplying source and filling a container set in the apparatus. In addition, the shape and diameter of each powdery particle are required to be uniform in the abovementioned particles.
In the conventional particles-supplying apparatus for supplying particles, such as toner particles for developing electro-photographic images, etc., into a container, particles are invariably scattered by freely falling from the outlet opening, since the mass density of particles existing around the outlet opening decreases due to an air inflow from outside.
The scattered particles would contaminate the periphery of the apparatus and the container, resulting in the deterioration of the working environment where the filling work of particles is performed. Specifically, when particles, which possibly affect human health and environment, such as chemical powder, etc., are handled, harmful influences of scattered particles would become a big problem. Further, when flammable particles are handled, there is a dangerous possibility that floating particles scattered in the air could cause an explosion of the particles.
To prevent particles from dropping and scattering at the outlet opening due to air inflow from outside and/or vibration, it is well known to provide a capping cover at the outlet opening in the apparatus, in order to cover the outlet opening. In addition, it is also well known to provide a movable sliding cover at the outlet opening in the apparatus, so as to supply particles into the container by opening the movable sliding cover when the apparatus detects a setting status of the container in the apparatus, and to close the outlet opening by moving the movable sliding cover to the initial position after a predetermined amount of particles is filled in the container.
It is inevitable, however, that some particles would remain, adhering onto the capping cover or onto the movable sliding cover. Whenever the sliding cover moves, the adhered particles form into small lumps of particles. It has been a problem when such lumps of particles are mingled with the particles in the container, resulting in deterioration of the product quality.
Specifically for the toner particles for developing electro-photographic images, since high-precision uniformity is required in the dimension of each particle, such the mingled lumps of particles directly have a major adverse influence on the finished quality of electro-photographic images.
Therefore, it has been an urgent subject to develop a particles-supplying apparatus having a function, instead of using the capping cover or the movable sliding cover, for preventing particles dropping from the outlet opening and scattering around the outlet opening due to air inflow from the delivery opening, a decrease of mass density and/or vibration, etc.
Technologies rendering elimination of air existing between particles are already set forth in Tokkaisho 57-1001, JP-2748934 and Jikkousho 46-15837.
The objects of the abovementioned technologies, however, are to prevent the fine particles from scattering when filling the particles into a bag, to prevent residual air inflow into the container, generated simultaneously when filling it with particles, and to increase the mass density of particles in the container by deaerating the particles, namely, to reduce or eliminate the amount of air inflow with particles when filling particles into the container. In addition, the abovementioned technologies merely disclose a technique to eliminate a plugging state occurred at the aerating section by supplying the air into the supplying path. Therefore, the abovementioned technologies have disclosed neither such a method nor an apparatus, which prevents particles dropping from the outlet opening by stopping the air inflow from the outlet opening.
Accordingly, to overcome the abovementioned problems, the first object of the present invention is to provide a particles-supplying apparatus having a function, instead of using the capping cover or the movable sliding cover, for preventing particles dropping from the outlet opening and scattering around the outlet opening due to air inflow from the delivery opening, decrease of mass density and/or vibrations, etc.
Further, the second object of the present invention is to provide a control method for supplying particles, in order to produce high quality products of particles, mingled with no lumps of particles, by excluding the capping cover or the movable sliding cover from the delivery opening.
Moreover, another object of the present invention is to provide a particles-supplying apparatus, in which a specified amount of particles can be supplied into the container.
Furthermore, another object of the present invention is to provide particles-supplying apparatus, in which the automatic measurement process of particles amount can be simplified.
To overcome the cited shortcomings, the abovementioned objects of the present invention can be attained by a particles-supplying apparatus described as follows.
(1) A particles-supplying apparatus, comprising: a particles-supplying path connected to a supplying section of particles at one end of it, and having a delivery opening for discharging the particles at the other end of it; and a passage controller for forming a cover consisting of at least a part of the particles by changing a density of at least a part of the particles existing in the particles-supplying path so as not to discharge the particles from the delivery opening.
Further, to overcome the cited shortcomings, the abovementioned objects of the present invention can be attained by control methods for supplying particles described as follow.
(2) A control method for discharging particles, comprising steps of: passing particles through a particles-supplying path connected to a supplying section of the particles at one end of it, and having a delivery opening for discharging the particles at the other end of it; and controlling to form a cover consisting of at least a part of the particles by changing a density of at least a part of the particles existing in the particles-supplying path so as not to discharge the particles from the delivery opening.
(3) A control method for flowing solid-state substances, comprising steps of: letting solid-state substances existing in a flowing fluid, so as to flow the solid-state substances with the flowing fluid in a flowing path; and allowing a flow of the solid-state substances to be restrained or to be free, by sucking the flowing fluid from the flowing path toward outside of the flowing path, or by gushing the flowing fluid into the flowing path from outside of the flowing path.
(4) A toner supplying apparatus, comprising: a supplying section of toner; a toner-supplying path connected to the supplying section of toner at one end of it, and having a delivery opening for discharging the toner at the other end of it; and a passage controller for forming a cover consisting of at least a part of the toner by changing a density of at least a part of the toner existing in the toner-supplying path so as not to discharge the toner from the delivery opening.
(5) A control method for discharging toner, comprising steps of: passing developer through a toner-supplying path connected to a supplying section of toner at one end of it, and having a delivery opening for discharging the toner at the other end of it; and controlling to form a cover consisting of at least a part of the toner by changing a density of at least a part of the toner existing in the toner-supplying path so as not to discharge the toner from the delivery opening.